A computing device may render a graphical user interface (GUI) for display. In some cases, it may be possible to interact with certain components of a GUI. The view displayed by the GUI (and therefore, the particular set of components comprising the GUI) may change as user input is received in relation to interactive components of the GUI (e.g., through a gesture, such as scrolling or clicking/tapping).
Conventionally, all instructions for any particular application may be handled by a single thread (i.e., the main execution thread). A significant portion of the instructions handled by the main execution thread may include generating and/or updating a view of a GUI for the application, as well as handling user input received in relation to particular components of the GUI. Latency attributable to GUI-related input (e.g., processing touch sensor data to identify a gesture) and output (i.e., updating the GUI in response to received user input) tasks may increase significantly as the GUI becomes more complex (e.g., when animations are presented in the GUI) and/or as particular components of the GUI become more expensive to render.